


Aphrodite's new necklace

by DarknessConsumesMe



Series: Ares' and Aphrodite's journey through the multiverse [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, SMITE (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fights, Oral, Pleasuring, Plot, Sex, Smut, explicit love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessConsumesMe/pseuds/DarknessConsumesMe
Summary: Ares returns after a long journey and has a special gift for his wife Aphrodite, which receives him a special reward.





	Aphrodite's new necklace

He has to be somewhere in the near” the man whispered and looked at the small amulet in his left hand. The amulet’s blue crystal glowed brighter when he held it in the near of the walls, which were around him. Its glow faded when he held the amulet in another direction and its glow faded completely when he held it towards the direction were the room’s only entrance and exit was. The man stepped a meter forward and stopped in front of the massive wall which was made out of grey cobblestones.

This doesn’t make sense… Where is he? He has to be here the man thought and observed the wall. He placed his hands on the wall and searched the wall for holes or hidden entrances. He found nothing and that made him really frustrated. His frustration and his impatience caused that he destroyed the wall with a simple punch, without hesitation. The wall was blown up and its remains were spread around the room, in which the man stood and the remains were also spread in the new room behind the destroyed wall.

The room was very large, the man suggested that it was at least five meters tall, twenty meters long and ten meters wide. The man entered the room and spotted another person who stood in front of a mountain, which consisted out of chests filled with gold, treasures and other valuable items. The mountain consisted of at least twelve chests, all of them were filled to the brim with treasures. The treasure chests were overfilled so that a lot of gold coins, jewels and other expensive stuff had poured in a massive river, out of the chests and had spread above the ground so that almost the entire floor was covered by gold.

The person, in front of the mountain, was dressed like a thief or a mercenary. His head was covered by a brown hood and the lower part of his face was covered by a black scarf, only his eyes and his forehead were visible. The man wondered why the thief didn’t wear expensive clothes which could reflect his richness, although he had hoarded a large treasure in this room. Instead, he wore worn out and slightly damaged leather clothes, which didn’t serve as a good protection anymore. The man was wondering why the thief hadn’t bought better clothing and better equipment, he couldn’t accept the assumption that the thief was too stingy to buy clothes.

The thief hadn’t noticed the man who had entered his treasure room. The man cleared his throat, the thief turned around immediately and observed the man, his eyes were widened in shock and surprise.

“Who are you?” the thief shouted out and drew his saber, which hung on his belt and definitely had seen better days. The man’s lips formed to a smile and he kept looking at the thief without responding.

“Answer my question or you will regret it. Who are you?” the thief asked again and stepped closer towards the man who stood there and looked at him, with an unimpressed expression on his face. The thief shifted his saber in his left hand while a blue magical sphere appeared, a few centimeters above the palm of his other hand. The thief threw the sphere at the man who had intruded into his treasure room. The sphere exploded but the man wasn’t harmed by it.

“Impossible! How…How did you survive my technique? How are you still able to stand after the explosion and why are you unharmed?” the thief asked, his voice was filled with panic and fear and his eyes widened in surprise and shock.

The man caressed with his fingers through his long blond hair, his calmness mocked and frustrated the thief. The thief snarled and rushed towards the man, he avoided the attack by making a short step to the left side. The thief stumbled over the man’s outstretched left leg and fell to the ground, his head crashed onto the ground which caused a lacerated wound on the thief’s exposed forehead. The thief groaned in pain and he was about to stand up as the man kicked him and forced him back to the ground.

“Do you really want to know who I am?” the blond man asked with a wide grin on his face. The thief didn’t respond, instead, he shot a deadly glare at the man who stood above him.

“Fine then I will tell you who I am” the man said and his smile became wider and a bit arrogant “I’m not a mortal weakling like you”

“What are you? A god?” the thief asked, he gritted his teeth and kept looking at the handsome blond man.

“You nailed it” the man said and walked circles around the thief who kept resting on the ground.

“I don’t believe you. You can’t be a god. A god would never hunt a normal thief like me”

“Normal thief? You are the most wanted and dangerous thief and assassin in the mortal world. You killed hundreds of innocent men, woman and children in one of your missions. You murdered these people for what? Gold? Treasures? Reputation? Was your reward more worth than the lives of a hundred innocent humans? The man asked, trying to make the thief feel guilty.

The thief was silent for a moment then he answered “Yes it was. These unimportant people meant nothing to me, only the mass of gold is important. So what do you want? I could pay you. I can give you a small share of my treasure. I could give you gold coins, magical objects or jewels. Tell me what you want to have!” the thief said and got up. The blond man’s face had started to express boredom and lack of interest as soon as the thief had started to talk about giving him something. The thief noticed that and said “Fine. I get that you don’t want to get paid so then tell me why you are here and who you are”

The blond man stopped behind him and hesitated for a small moment before he responded “I’m a god and I’m here to capture you and bring you to the humans then they can give you the punishment you deserve”.

The thief started to laugh. “You are still believing that you are a god that is funny. No god would waste his time looking for me”

“Most of the gods are too busy for that but I've got the time for that, besides I promised my wife that I will protect the mortals and she will reward me for that in a special way. That’s one of the reasons why I will catch you. I will make sure that no innocent people will die or be harmed by your hand” the man explained, his lips were formed to a wide smile.

“You are talking bullshit you crazy arrogant fool” the thief shouted aroused and charged at the man. He performed a quick strike but his blade was shattered in millions of small pieces as it collided with the man’s massive armor, which colour was a mix between dark red and bronze. The thief snarled and clenched his left hand to a fist, his plan was to dig it as deep as possible in the man’s face but his plan failed because his fist touched the man’s face without hurting him or causing a wound.

“Is that all you have got? You mortals are so weak but you still think that you are stronger than everyone else. Only a god can defeat a god. Remember my words when the mortals will send you to the underworld after they have punished you for your crimes” the man said and snapped with his fingers. The thief was flung against the wall on the opposite side of the room, he landed hard on the ground and was unconscious immediately.

“I told you that I’m a god” the man said more to himself than to the unconscious thief, shaking his head slowly in disbelieve about the man’s foolishness. He opened a portal, making sure that the thief would land in a prison of one of the nations which were looking for him for years before he flung him through it. He closed the portal and observed the mass of gold, treasures and other valuable objects. He spotted a few rings, amulets and jewelry which would be loved by women. The man walked to the treasure chest mountain and picked a few amulets, necklaces and rings out of it.

I’m pretty sure that Aphrodite will like these masterpieces of jewelry. I can’t wait to get rewarded after I gave her these masterpieces. I can’t wait to see her beautiful eyes lit up in excitement. The man’s lips were formed to a self-confident smile, his body started to tingle in excitement as he thought of Aphrodite’s beautiful body, her beautiful hips and her large breasts. He already felt that something was growing between his legs. He didn’t hesitate and opened a portal and used a spell to transport the entire treasure mountain through the portal. He stepped through it and arrived in his treasury.

The treasury’s floor and walls were made out of the best, most expensive and most excellent marble which existed in the world of the mortals and in the world of the gods and immortals. The walls were decorated with various extravagant paintings and a lot of statues stood in front of these walls. In front of the statues stood dozens of shelf lines which were filled with very large treasure chests. Almost every treasure chest was filled with gold, jewels and other expensive items.

The man snapped and a few servants appeared and started to put the chests in the empty shelves. The man smiled satisfied and walked out of his treasury. He came into a long corridor which walls and floor were made out of the same expensive marble and they were decorated in the same way as the walls of the treasury. Statues of beautiful women and muscular warriors stood, at a distance of five meters to each other, in front of the walls. He followed the corridor until he came to its end and arrived in another, much larger room.

The statues in the room, which stood in front of the walls too, were made out of gold instead out of marble. From the ceiling hung many large, expensive and beautiful chandeliers which were made out of pure gold and decorated by the rarest and most expensive jewels. In the middle of the room stood a very large bed, which was made out of gold too. The blankets and the pillows were made out of finest and most exquisite fabrics, half of the pillowcases were tuned by gold while the rest had a pink colour and were shaped in form of hearts.

On top of the bed laid the most beautiful woman he ever had seen in his entire life. Her beauty was indescribable. She was almost naked only her lower regions were partly covered by a blanket. Her body was slim but her curves were elegantly proportioned. Her breasts were round and full, her nipples exposed and stiff because she was really turned on. Her belly was flat and her ass was round, well-formed and very sexy. Her skin had a natural colour and he knew that it was smoother than a baby’s butt. Her face was lovelier and more beautiful than the face of every other living being in the entire universe. Her eyes were green and shining like leaves in the spring, her full lips were rosy like cherry and her nose perfected her face even more. She had long blond, curly hair which reached to her hip and he knew, although he was not close to her, that it smelled like peaches. The woman was no other than Aphrodite, the goddess of love and the most beautiful woman in the universe. No one could resist her, no man no woman and this man wasn’t able to resist neither.

The feeling of excitement rushed through his body and rested in his nether region. He observed her beautiful form, his mouth hung wide open as his gazes rested on her breasts and then shifted to her legs and to the area between them.

She was laying in an erotic pose on the bed, her left hand was toying with her hair while the index finger of her other hand was sucked by a young female redhead, who was also beautiful but not as beautiful as Aphrodite. Behind her sat another beautiful woman with long blue hair, who massaged Aphrodite’s left shoulder with her left hand while the other hand was kneading the love goddess’s right breast softly.

The man looked at the bed, on which the three beautiful women sat but he just had eyes for Aphrodite. His eyes realized the presence of the other women but he only paid attention to the goddess of love and he totally ignored Aphrodite’s servants at this moment.

“Ares my dear husband, I’m so happy that you are done with your duty and have some time for me” Aphrodite said, her red juicy lips were formed to a sexy and playful smile. She changed her position so that she laid on her belly. She pressed her elbows in the mattress and rested her gorgeous head on her palms. Her legs were bent and her lower thighs hung in the air while her upper thighs rested on the bed.

Aphrodite knew that Ares had no other choice than looking at her well-curved and attractive butt. She looked quickly at her two servants and smiled as she spotted the desire and need in their eyes. She was asking herself if they would choose her or Ares if they would have the choice to sleep with on the two gods of the Olympus.

She looked back at her husband and licked her lips. He still wore his massive armor, which annoyed her because she wanted to see his handsome and very muscular body. Ares walked towards her and stopped in front of the bed. He looked down at his wife, whose ass was groped by her servants and who had started to lick her lips in a very erotic way after Ares had started to take off his upper armor, revealing his very muscular upper body slowly.

His abs had the form of a ten pack and his entire upper body showed not a single hair. Aphrodite really liked the view and she felt that her lower region became a little wet by the pure sight of this gorgeous body. Unlike the attempts of her servants, the pure view of Ares exposed upper body was enough to really kindle her lust. Aphrodite also liked women a lot but none of them could kindle the same intensity of lust in her which Ares could kindle with ease.

She could fully understand why so many women were attracted by him. She was glad that she was his wife instead of a random woman who would never be as beautiful as her. She knew that Ares also visited other woman and she was doing the same with women and men but she was always his favourite and he was her favourite lover.

Ares kept standing in front of the bed, he was saying nothing just staring at the most beautiful being in front of him. He was glad that Aphrodite couldn’t see that he was really excited to see her or they two would be tangled together before he would have had the chance to show her his presents for her.

“I’ve missed you so much baby… Our servants are trying their best but they can’t fully satisfy me, not as good as you can do” Aphrodite said with a low and erotic voice, she ignored the hurt looks of her servants and focused fully on the God of War. Her gaze hung on his handsome face, his beautiful blue eyes, on his attractive chin and his charming smile. She regarded his beautiful blond hair which reached to the back of his head and had a similar blond tone to hers. Normally he wore his hair short and she really liked that. He only wore his hair long when he had been on a journey or a mission for a long time and hadn’t had the time to cut it.

Her gaze shifted quickly to his muscular chest and rested there for a while then her gaze shifted to his abs while her left hand had sneaked between her body and the mattress. Her index finger stroke her southern lips softly and slowly while she imagined how long Ares’ erected member would be in this exact moment. She snapped with the fingers of her other hand and gave the elder servant, with the blue hair, a sign. The servant nodded, showing her mistress that she had understood what she had to do.

The blue head crawled to Ares in a very erotic way, Aphrodite’s gaze hung on her servant’s curvy ass for an entire minute before she looked back at her husband. Her servant tried hard to fully undress the God of War but it was impossible for her to take his armor off. Ares looked at his wife whose lips were formed to a perverted grin. Aphrodite bit her lower lip and a low, almost unrecognizable moan slipped out of her mouth. She had started to stroke her pussy lips with two fingers while she watched Ares who had started to take his lower body armor off. He was done after five minutes, Aphrodite had almost lost her patience but she acted like she had herself under control.

Her smile became wider as her servant Jane had pulled his erected and very large penis out of his pants. It was the largest penis Aphrodite ever had seen in her immortal and endless life. She couldn’t wait to insert this large member in her vagina but she decided that her servants can have some fun first so that Ares could have a nice warm up after his long journey without sex.

Aphrodite felt that her other servant, with the name Luanda, sneaked her arms around her upper body and started to massage her mistress’ breasts. She also felt that Luanda pulled her hand out of her lap and replaced it with her own, starting to massage Aphrodite’s pussy lips.

Aphrodite closed her eyes for a moment as the good feeling of pleasure rushed through her body, her smile became wider and her lower region became wetter as she saw that Jane had started to rub Ares’ enormous cock. Aphrodite had assumed that he would have closed his eyes while he feels this pleasure but instead, his eyes hung on her, which made the goddess of love more excited. Jane rubbed Ares’ dick slowly then she increased her rubbing speed. Ares’ moans became louder as the redhead took the tip of his cock in her mouth. Jane licked his glans with the tip of her tongue while she rubbed the rest of his long shaft which didn’t fit in her mouth.

Aphrodite turned her head a bit and placed a soft and passionate kiss on her servant’s lips. Luanda opened her lips immediately and allowed her mistress to sneak her tongue in her mouth. Aphrodite licked every reachable spot in the woman’s mouth before her tongue wrestled with Luanda’s tongue. She won the duel and held the kiss for a few minutes then she pulled away, her servant’s fingers had caressed her love bud during the passionate tongue kiss and now Luanda’s fingers wanted to enter Aphrodite’s vagina. Aphrodite grabbed her hands before Luanda could sneak her fingers inside the really wet goddess of love.

Aphrodite’s smile was very wide and she signaled that Luanda should go now. She noticed the disappointed look in her servant’s face then she leaned forward until her lips reached the red head’s left ear. Aphrodite whispered with an erotic voice that she will visit her later and then they will continue what Luanda had started. Luanda nodded, still disappointed, and kissed her mistress for the last time before she got up and walked out of Aphrodite’s chamber. The blonde’s gaze hung on Luanda’s swaying hips and on her sexy ass until the servant left the room.

Aphrodite turned her head back to her husband, who had come in Jane’s mouth meanwhile. Aphrodite rushed to the blue-haired woman, she kissed her and inserted her tongue, tasting Ares’ cum in her servant’s mouth before Jane could have swallowed it. Ares’ cum was really delicious and the goddess of love managed to steal a bit before Jane swallowed the rest.

Aphrodite pulled Jane backward and whispered something in her left ear. Jane nodded and walked out of the room, swaying her hips in an erotic way like Luanda did before. Ares watched her leaving before he looked back at the blonde woman.

“What did you told her” Ares asked curiously.

“I told her that she should visit Luanda and spend some time with her” Aphrodite said playfully, her left index finger trailed over her lips while she looked at Ares, her eyes showed sexual hunger and lust.

“With ‘spend some time’ you meant that they should sleep together right?”

“You know me very well my love, of course, they will have sex now” Aphrodite responded and crawled forwards. Ares thought that she would suck this dick too but Aphrodite had other plans. She caressed Ares’ chin and stared into his beautiful blue eyes. She waited until he was fully lost in her eyes and pushed him onto the bed. She crawled on top of him. She took his manliness and inserted it into her pussy, his dick penetrated her walls with ease. A loud moan escaped out of his lips and out of her lips in the exact same moment.

“Normally I would show you my gifts for you, which I had collected on my missions and then we would have sex but it seems that you really missed me. I’m fine with skipping the gifting part” Ares said with a wide grin on his face.

“No No No No my love. Of course, I want to have my presents” Aphrodite responded. Ares clapped his hand together and a very beautiful necklace appeared around his wife’s neck. She took a hand mirror from one of the tables next to the bed and admired the beautiful necklace while she kept riding Ares like a cowgirl. A very brilliant red gemstone was built in the necklace which was made out of pure gold. The necklace was also decorated by other gemstones and jewels but they were smaller by a lot and didn’t shine as bright as the red gemstone. Aphrodite sensed that the necklace was filled with magic, she was wondering what it does.

“This necklace is so beautiful Ares. Thank you so much” Aphrodite said and bent down. She caught Ares in a passionate kiss, their tongues wrestled and the goddess won with ease.

“I’m glad that you like it” Ares responded and placed his hands on his lover’s hips, pushing her up and down to increase the pressure of her walls against his deck and reversed. Ares used the moment, where Aphrodite was distanced by regarding her new necklace and shifted their position so that she laid with her back on the mattress and he laid on top of her, pushing his hips forward and backward against her core over and over again. Aphrodite’s moans became louder and she started to fondle her breasts with her hand while his member hit spots deep inside her. Aphrodite cried out as he came in her, filling her with his cum.

She looked at her lover, giving him a satisfied facial expression. Ares stroke her cheeks softly and trailed his hands down to her large breasts. He accidentally touched the red, bright glowing gemstone and suddenly they were somewhere else. Ares set upright and observed the new surroundings.

“Where are we?” Ares asked. He looked around and noticed that they stood in a small room. The room was not very special, it was very little, and its floor was made out of normal, solid wood while the walls were made out of simple stones. In the middle of the room stood a normal wooden table with four chairs, which were also made out of solid wood. The furniture was not expensive so that Ares suggested that the family, which was living here, was not very rich. Ares noticed that this room was the house’s living room and kitchen at the same time.

“I don’t know. It seems that we landed in a poor household but I have never seen this decoration style in the god world or in the mortal world” Aphrodite said. Ares turned around and noticed that, like him, Aphrodite was still naked. He snapped his fingers and his lower body got covered by his armor immediately.

“Ah c’mon my love you are spoiling my fun” Aphrodite said and stepped to her husband. She stroke his abs softly with her left hand while her other hand rubbed his strong back. She trailed her right left hand upwards and put her right arm around his neck, lowering his head a little bit so that her face could reach his, while she was staying on her tiptoes. She captured his lips then bit his lower lips softly. Her tongue found its way into his mouth after his lips had parted. Ares kissed her back, inserting his own tongue and the couple kissed for a few minutes.

Ares pulled back and said “We don’t know if somebody is inside this house or if somebody will return sooner or later. This room doesn’t seem to be abandoned so staying naked her is not an option. You should wear something too, my love”

Aphrodite giggled, her lips were formed to a small smile as she responded “No man or woman had ever asked me to take on any clothes. You haven’t asked me to get dressed in the thousands of years we have been together.

“I know and normally I wouldn’t ask that but we don’t know where we are so we should at least be dressed, to prevent that we scandalize someone. Please, my love” Ares begged. Aphrodite thought about his request and then her lips were formed to a wide grin as she said “Fine but you owe me a favour”

“I will do everything that you want me to do” the blond man said and looked at his wife. The blond goddess placed a soft kiss on his lips and then her hands started to roam over her own body. Her hands rested very long on her breasts and on her ass before they trailed over her other body parts. This looked indescribable sexy and Ares tried hard to resist against his lust for doing it with her on the table in this exact moment.

Ares kept looking at his wife whose body got covered by a beautiful white dress, which was made out of the finest and most expensive material which existed in the god world. Ares had never thought that he was glad one day that Aphrodite would wear a dress through which someone couldn’t see her bosom or her private parts.

“That’s a very nice dress” Ares complimented.

“Yes it is but I like the dresses more which are more revealing than this” Aphrodite responded and placed soft kisses on her lover’s neck.

“I know. I like them too but we are not here to have an orgy. We have to find out where we are and how this necklace is working because it seems that it brought us to this place.

“I would like to have an orgy with you and other women” Aphrodite said, the normal erotic tone in her voice was more intense than usual”

“I know that my love but we really have to get a clue where we are”

“You could also open a portal so what we could get out of here” Aphrodite said and kept kissing Ares’ neck, leaving many love bits on his neck. Ares snapped his fingers but nothing happened. He tried it again but his second attempted to open a portal failed too.

“Hmmm… Normally that shouldn’t happen. I don’t know what is wrong. I can’t open them. We have to find out where we are and find a way to get back to the Olympus” Ares said. Suddenly he heard voices which came from outside. Armor was wrapped around his upper body and a small dagger appeared above his hands. He crossed his hands behind his back and held the dagger tightly in the palm of his left hand.

Aphrodite stepped behind him and hid behind his massive figure. Her slender body was pressed against his back and she focused her gaze at the wooden door. She didn’t know who will appear through the door but she felt safe at Ares’ side because she knew that he will always protect her.

“Don’t worry my love everything is going to be fine” Ares whispered and clenched the dagger tightly as the door was opened and four persons stepped through it.


End file.
